Prior methods and apparatus for treating eyes can be less than ideal in at least some respects.
Although it has been proposed to treat presbyopia with accommodating contact lenses, the prior accommodating contact lenses can provide less than ideal results in at least some instances. For example, work in relation to embodiments suggests that users wearing such lenses would like to have improved control of the lens, and that the amounts of accommodation provided with the prior lenses can be less than ideal in at least some instances. For example, it could be helpful to allow the user to accommodate to near vision when looking horizontally or up. Also, movement and alignment of the corrective near vision zone with the pupil can be less than ideal in at least some instances with at least some of the prior accommodating contact lenses.
Although drug eluting contact lenses have been proposed, drug eluting lenses may provide less than ideal amounts of the drug, and the control of the rate of release of the drug can be less than ideal in at least some instances.
In light of the above, it would be helpful to provide improved accommodating contact lenses and improved methods and apparatus for drug delivery. Ideally, the improved methods and apparatus would provide one or more of improved user control of the contact lens, provide improved user control of accommodation, provide improved alignment with the pupil, or improved user control of drug delivery.